This invention generally relates to an exercising device where various outdoor sporting activities can be simulated indoors. There are known exercise devices for simulating cross-country skiing. There are also known exercise devices for simulating rowing. There are other known devices for indoor exercising to exercise and develop different muscles in different parts of the body by adding parts, exchanging parts or using different parts of a basic exercise system.
The present invention comprises an exercise kit comprising a basic frame with accessory parts making the basic frame adaptable for performing different simulated outdoor sport activities. The frame is light weight. It can be easily moved and can be stored conveniently.